


Christmas in Seattle

by Captain006



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain006/pseuds/Captain006
Summary: Aro stresses over finding the perfect gift for Bella. FLUFFY AS A CLOUD!
Relationships: Aro & Bella Swan, Aro/Bella Swan
Kudos: 13





	1. Background

Through a series of unfortunate events, the three Volturi brothers are turned human by a newborn vampire and unable to return to Volterra. They are now stuck in hiding in Seattle, Washington while the rest of the Volturi coven sets out to find the vampire responsible and are not to return until he is captured. They found out he was the only one who could restore them back to their former glories. They didn't want to run the risk of becoming uncontrollable bloodthirsty newborns if anyone else dared to change them themselves.

Meanwhile, Bella had divorced Edward over seven years ago and has not been seen since she left the Cullen's and Forks behind. Aro searched for her over the years after discovering her permanent separation for the Olympic Coven nearly a year later. He'd pined away for her and fell more in love with her as time passed by but never found her.

However, Charlie had become entangled in the three brother's drama purely by accident. Now he was stuck dealing with three former vampires. 

Main one who was obsessed with his daughter, the blond one who kept threatening to eat him and his granddaughter and thought of him a lower class citizen, and then there was Marcus - the quiet one Charlie could tolerate. Charlie supplied their safe house in exchange for mercy for not killing him or turning him into one of them after figuring out their little secret. He also never told Aro he'd been in contact with Bella over the years due to the vampire's obsession. Although he did pretty well for six years until Bella decided to pay him a visit and found the three kings. 

Seven years had past before Aro and Bella reunited. Aro tried countless ways to win Bella's heart and prove to her he'd change. She accused him and hated him and told him she'd never love him no matter what he did to prove himself to her. Breaking his heart in the process. But not long after, she soon realized the more time she spent with Aro and the more the others testified for his feelings for her which included a chewing out session from Caius, the more she began to see his feelings were genuine all along and fell in love with him. 

Now, it was their first Christmas together.


	2. Christmas Shopping Dilemma

Nothing. He had absolutely nothing. For weeks he'd mulled, searched, and scoured the many sites and shops desperately trying to find the perfect gift for Bella. Oh! How he wished he were in Volterra again. Endless underground vaults filled with artifacts of various ages throughout world history, jewelry of royals, custom clothing fit for a queen and especially a vampire queen. But no. He was now in hiding - in Seattle - as a human. 

"And some people say hell doesn't exist." Aro snarled, aggressively punching in another search option. And to make matters worse it was two days befor Christmas and his first Christmas with Bella. He waited and pined away for her for over six years after hearing about her divorce and never found her until she randomly showed up at the house one day seeking Charlie completely unaware of their presence. And it was not love at first sight on her end when they reunited. In fact, he constantly set out to prove to her he was a changed man (quite literally). 

That he wasn't a heartless monster and would never harm her, little Renesmee or anyone else she cared about for that matter. Even Edward. As much as Aro wanted to rip the stupid boy's head off. It wasn't easy for her to trust him and he understood the many reasons why but it didn't stop him from trying.

Aro did not want to mess this up. But the more he searched, the more he became disappointed and stressed. All he wanted was a simple gift showing her a small ounce of how much he truly loved her. But no matter the pricetag or prestige of the item, none of it would ever be worthy of her.

He accepted his fate and finally sealed the laptop shut. The once glorious Volturi was defeated by the act of Christmas shopping for Bella Swan. This was degrading. 

Aro rubbed his tired green eyes. It'd been so long since he'd seen them in their natural color, he'd all but forgotten how they originally looked. Bella loved them as well. He pulled out the small slightly tattered picture of her he'd carried in his breast pocket over the past six years admiring her strength and beauty perfectly captured in a single moment. His day dream was suddenly interrupted by a sweet and cheerful voice coming from behind him in the kitchen. 

"Hi Aro!" Renesmee popped out and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hello, little one." Aro chuckled as he lovingly patted the side of her head placing a kiss on her left ear. Little Renesmee Cullen. However, she wasn't so little anymore. Still very young in age and but resembled the stature of a young teenager. 

He often wondered if she fully understood what happened or rather what almost happened that day on the battlefield in Forks. Would she still love him if she knew? Or did she know and didn't hold it against him and the others? Either way, he'd become a father to her and they absolutely adored each other to no end regardless of their past. 

The young half mortal noticed the inactive laptop on his lap. "Still no luck?" She scrunched her nose. Aro's groan said it all. "I'm sorry." She nudged him tightening her hold. 

"Well, little one, it's not your fault your mother is perfect and impossible to shop for." He smirked at her playful eye roll. "But this whole endeavor has been the most difficult challenged I have ever faced in my life."

" This? " Renesmee raised an incredulous eyebrow. 

"Yes. What if she doesn't like it? It's the wrong color or style? Does she already own one? Will she be upset if it was too extravagant? Too plain? Will it fit her properly?" Flashbacks of Sulpicia weren't helping the situation either considering that was his main source of prior reference. A new migraine was soon emerging.

"Ok. You are thinking way too much on this. Mom's simple. You spoil her already with gifts and dates." Nessie stated.

"Dates? Your mother doesn't like dates. She said she used to like apricots." Aro flashed a cheesy smile. Nessie buried her face in his shoulder in shame. He really was becoming a Dad, he even had the bad jokes down. Aro laughed at her embarrassment.

"I know what you mean, cara." He laughed ruffling her long hair. " Simplicity is always best." He pondered for a moment. "Although that's not exactly one of my strong suits." 

" Hmmm..." Renesmee hummed in his ear. "Why not give something from the heart? Like something you made yourself or something personal?" 

Now it was Aro's turn to raise a quizzical eyebrow. He turned as much as he could with her arms still locked around his neck. "Such as?" 

"I don't know. I'm just - wait!" Renesmee's eyes twinkled. "Oh Gosh! There is one thing you once told me the gift you wanted to give my mom." 

Aro's furrowed his brow. His own statement suddenly flooding back to him. "Oh. Um. Well. Y-yes. But how are we going to do that? Or in what manner you are thinking? I'm not sure how that would be a great Christmas present?" 

"Yes, it will and it's something she's not going to expect. And I know exactly how we can do it!" The little Cullen girl exclaimed as she gleefully pulled Aro from the chair and they were out the door shouting at each other.

"I don't know if -"

"Trust me!" 

"I don't at this moment."

"Do it anyway!"


	3. The Perfect Gift

Two Days Later: Christmas Day

Marcus, Caius, and Renesmee started a three way war of trying to secretly stick bows on each other while Jacob and Charlie chatted away and explored their new gifts. But there was one gift still left to be opened. Aro sheepishly hid the small wrapped box behind his back. He didn't want to give it to her. It was too simple and not worthy of her but it was all he had. Renesmee noticed his nervous expression and ran up to him. 

"Go on." She whispered as she pushed him towards the beautiful brunette sitting on the couch. He could feel all of the warmth leave his body when it accured to him Bella could hear his rapid heartbeat. He managed a smile and sat down beside her. 

"Um. I - um...." Aro took a deep breath. "I didn't know what to get you. I easily could have just picked out an expensive piece of jewelry from any jeweller in the world or bought you a formal gown or custom clothes or...really anything else." A weak smile played across his lips. Now this was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He was vulnerable and laying his heart on the line. All of the waiting and pain he endured for so many years and her many rejections and hurtful accusations were becoming too much.

To Bella's dismay, he lost the courage to look at her and shifted his green eyes away and onto the simple wrapped box as he continued to speak. "But none of those things could ever show you how much I love you." Aro bravely met her golden eyes once more.

"However, with some help, this seems to be the only thing that can come close to showing you I not only possess a heart but a changed one and as I said before, how much I truly love you, Isabella." He placed the package in her hands. 

Bella leaned over and gave him a loving kiss on his cheek. Whatever this gift box held must have been something he greatly valued and loved her enough to give it to her. She opened the box to reveal a note stating. 

It's yours, Mia Bella. It will always belong to you and only you. Just promise me you won't break it.

It was her cell phone. How'd he get a hold of it? How did she not know it was missing earlier today? Very clever. 

Then it started ringing when Aro's named appeared on the caller ID. But it wasn't a ringing sound. It was beat. A heartbeat. His heartbeat. It was something she'd one day never hear again nor did she believe he possessed one at many points in life. But there it was forever recorded and in her hands. His heart was her gift. 

Tears of venom shined in her eyes regarding Aro's innocent ones. He was still holding his cell phone up to his ear gaging her reaction.

"I told you I possessed one even when it was silent for so long. And now it's belongs to you if you'll have it." 

" Aro." Not another word escaped her lips as she ludged towards him capturing his lips in a passionate kiss and slamming Aro into the corner of the couch. They desperately explored one another's mouths as if the very moment were a beautiful dream that would vanish in an instant. His hands pushed her small frame closer to his chest until there was no space left between them. Bella traced the lines of his smooth jaw as he lovingly cupped his hand against the back of her head as they continued pouring out all of their pain and love they'd been harbouring for another from afar.

Six years. He'd waited six years for this woman after hearing of her divorce with Edward Cullen and he gladly would have waited 600 more just for this moment. Bella too had waited and didn't realize it until now it was him she'd been waiting for in the end. 

An eternity later, they finally broke apart. Bella's long fingers brushed his bottom lip as he in return caressed her dark chocolate hair away from her face. 

"Oh! I almost forgot to give you your present." Bella stated sitting back up reaching for her gift silently sitting next to her. 

"Oh believe me Bella, you already have." Aro smiled. 

Bella responded with a smirk of her own as she handed him the small box. Aro studied it for a moment before opening it. He carefully pulled the red tissue paper away to reveal his wallet. He shot her a look. It seemed they shared a certain knack for stealing each other's things. 

"Open it." Bella whispered. Still thoroughly confused, Aro flipped in it open and found three new color pictures. One of him with Bella, another with him and Renesmee, and a final picture of all three of them. They looked like a family. Their own family as if Renesmee was his own daughter. Bella wasn't one to open up about her feelings and yet she's laid her own heart out to him by clearing stating where he stood in her life in three pictures. He wasn't just a new fling to get over Edward or simply humoring him but rather her true mate she never wanted to lose and a father to Renesmee. 

"Bella, I-" Aro stammered. 

"I think it's time to retire the old one and let go of the past. Plus, now you can always remember the color of your beautiful green eyes. Something I'll always treasure." Bella enveloped her arms around his neck softly kissing the single tear trailing down his cheek. 

"I love you, Bella. I love you more than you'll ever know." Aro swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I love you too, Aro. Merry Christmas." She whispered against his lips before capturing them once again in a tender kiss. 

"Merry Christmas, Bella." Aro comically murmured against her mouth causing them both to laugh. 

Everyone else was quietly watching the little scene from the kitchen. Renesmee forced them out of the living room before Aro gave his little speech.

"Well. Aro won't have any issues shopping for her next year. Just needs to know her ring size. Which means I'll gain a new vampire son-in-law. Great." Charlie sarcastically stated. However, after knowing Aro for so long now, he figured this one would be alot better than the last one.

"You honestly think he's going to wait until next Christmas to pop the question after six years?" Jacob smirked. Caius and Marcus couldn't agree more. It took Aro every once of self control to not propose to Bella the moment he saw her again. Instead, the idiot waited a week and of course she turned him down but it turned alright in the end.

Caius watched the scene before him before turning to the young girl next to him, "So, little half mortal. Did you get what you wanted for Christmas?" The blonde playfully sneared.

"Sure did! Mission accomplished." The girl beamed.

"And what mission was that?" Marcus inquired. 

" Proving that Aro Volturi has a heart." 

" That's Iron Man." Jacob and Charlie responded. 

" Yes it is." Renesmee replied. She knew. She always knew what Aro once was especially that day in Forks but she also knew he was not a heartless monster who was beyond redemption. She saw something in him she couldn't fully describe but believed in him anyway and never gave up on him.

"Merry Christmas, Mom and Daddy."


End file.
